The Feast of All Hallows Eve
by fun sized heath bar
Summary: Sarah learns her town's dark secret, but will she be able to save herself from a revenge bent Goblin King? Rating may go up.
1. in the woods at night

Halloween is coming, so in honor of this my favorite holiday, I'm starting this story. I just love a good horror story, and I hope I can do mine justice.

The Feast of All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 1

They say that the woods whisper the tales of the past. The trees are the only witnesses who cannot be silenced, for even after they've gone, their stories still echo on the wind. It's difficult to hear them, these majestic beings voices are very soft, but if you are alone at night, you might just catch the faintest whisper of a time long past.

Emile Harper had always felt uneasy in the dark. As a child, it had given him endless nightmares, and to this day, he always had to leave a light on. He shivered as a cold autunm breeze rustled the dried leaves in the trees and along the ground. The cresent moon cast a dim silver light down on him as he reached the clearing. He approached the tall iron gate, and pulled out the heavy iron key. He stuck in the rusty padlock, and turned. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, and the gate swung open with a loud creak.

He gingerly stepped inside, a place few dared to tread. Just why, he wasn't sure, but he was sure it had something to do with his secratary. She was the one who told him to come here, who had given him the key. She was the one who had told him that most impossible story of whom he was here to meet...

Looking around at the large circle he was standing in was enough to give him the creeps. Thirteen torches lined the fence, and in the center of it all was a table made of what looked like grey stone. Along the base of the table, there was writing, though it was too dark to read it.

An owl screeched from somewhere, and Emile jumped about a mile in the air. A dark shadow soared above him, and he felt sudden sense of inexplicable dread. Suddenly, the torches burst into flame, illuminating the forest. A barn owl flew down, and landed on the slab.

He stared in disbelief as the bird transformed into a man. The stranger had long fluffy blonde hair, and was clad in white, a feathery white cape fluttering behind him. He got to his feet, looking the short, balding man over. He broke into a grin, the coldest, cruelest smirk Emile had ever seen in his life.

"You must be the new mayor," the man said. His voice was cruel and laughing, but his eyes held no warmth. They glittered with pure malice.

"I suppose so. Emile Harper, nice to meet you..?"

"Call me Jareth."

"And are you really... the Goblin King?"

"I see my reputation preceeds me. I didn't think my existance was common knowlage anymore."

"No... I was told by my secratary. She insisted that I had to come here tonight, and meet with you. What is all this about Halloween?"

The Goblin King walked around to stand before him. Emile tried very hard not to let his fear show, not to let this man how intimidated he felt. He seemed able to tell, though. His cruel smile only grew.

"If you're the mayor, I'm sure you know all about the little incedent that happens in this town every thirteen years."

"No, I can't say I do..."

"Every thirteen years, on All Hallows Eve?" he coaxed. Emile thought for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened thirteen years ago, right after he and his family had moved to town. A young girl had gone missing on Halloween night. The police had searched for months, but they had never found the poor thing.

"Are you referring to Anna Putchinek's disapearance?"

"Indeed. And Marta Thomas before her, and Delilah Kurtz before her, and so on, for more than two hundred years."

"Why are you telling me this? You know I could just leave here right now, and turn you in to the police."

"Oh, I don't think you'd do that. Who'd believe you? And besides, Captain Garrett is one of the chosen."

"The chosen?" the human man asked.

"The thirteen people who are granted knowlage of my existance. The desendents of the original Chosen, whom I struck my bargain with so long ago."

"What bargain?"

The king chuckled, and shook his magnificent head. "One young virgin girl every thirteen years, in exchange for the safety of all the children in the village. A small price to pay, wouldn't you say, Mr. Harper?"

"I still don't understand. Keep the children safe from what? And if these chosen are the descendents of the first set, why tell me? I'm from North Dakota, for god sake!"

He sighed, and stared deep into the eyes of the mayor. "Safe from me, of course, Mr. Harper. Safe from being turned into goblins. And unfortuantly, the last descendent of the thirteenth member passed a few years ago. I need someone to take that spot, and I figured that the head of this pitiful little town would suffice nicely. Now, as to the matter of your sacrifice..."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" the Goblin King said, his voice suddenly low and dangerous.

"I won't do it. You'll just have to get someone else, because I won't hand over some poor, innocent girl to you."

"Oh, I think you will, Mr. Harper. It's my understanding that your daughter has recently had a baby. It would be such a shame for that pretty little girl to be turned into a goblin, now wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would. Don't test me, Mister Harper, you'll only come out badly. Now about this sacrifice, I want you to tell Hannah Johnson to pass it along that this year, I desire a certain Miss Sarah Williams..."

A/N: Bum bum bum! What does Jareth want Sarah for?

Please review and let me know if you like it.


	2. the meeting

Yay, new chapter! Big thanks to all who reviewed.

The Feast of All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 2

Hannah Johnson was the last remaining descendent of a line that ran back as far as the town's founders in the seventeen fifties. According to legend, it was her family that had brought the Goblin King's curse with them from Ireland. One of her forebearers was one of the thirteen men who had struck the deal with the Goblin King to protect the infants of their town. As long as they supplied him with a fair girl every thirteen years on Halloween, their children were safe from being switched for changlings.

She despised this terrible time, the time that a poor, innocent young girl must be given to the wicked king. She could only imagine what the families of these girls went through, never hearing or seeing their daughters again. It was this very reason that she had never had any children of her own. There was no way of telling whom the Goblin King might choose next, and she didn't want to know that pain.

She rose from her desk, and stepped into the Mayor's office. Two days ago, she had come home to find _him_ in her living room. He had told her to tell her new boss to meet him in the woods, at the alter. He had come back in absolute shock, and had informed her that he had the name of the next girl. She had immediatley called the other eleven chosen for a meeting. Preparations had to be made for Halloween, when he would come to collect his quarry.

"Shut the door, Hannah," Emile Harper said softly. He was sitting at his desk, looking grave. He was surrounded by the others, all of whom looked solemn, as though waiting for a doctor to inform them of the death of a loved one.

"Well, who is it this time?" Number Three asked. Her voice was unusually gruff, and rang with authority.

"He said her name was Sarah Williams," Harper said, looking up at the twelve people before him.

"Robert's daughter?" Number Seven asked sharply.

"I believe so..." Number Nine said.

"That's right." Number Thirteen muttered, staring at the ground. Number Four put her arm around him.

"Your sure, Sir?" Hannah, aka Number One asked.

"That's what the freak said," he snapped.

All right, all right, no need to get testy sir," Number Six said, in his deep, calm voice.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Eleven asked. All eyes were turned on Thirteen, who had taken sudden interest in his shoes.

"Luring her there won't be a problem. That's one upside." Number Ten said.

"That's hardly fair. We can't ask that. We'll think of something, but we can't ask that." Ever reasonable Five said.

"Well, let's get thinking then," Hannah said.

They started plotting, thinking of a way to lure the unfortunate girl to her fate in five days. All but Thirteen. He just sat, and stared out the window, deep in thought.

A/N: Short chapter. Next chapter, we see what Sarah's been up to since her trip in the Labyrinth. Does anyone know what time of year that was supposed to take place? I always assumed Spring or Summer, but can anyone confirm this.

Again, thanks to all who reviewed. Please leave another on your way out.


	3. school days

Yay, new chapter! Big thanks to all who reviewed.

The Feast of All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 3

"Miss Williams, would you pay attention!" the teacher snapped. Sarah came out of her daydream, and looked up at the glaring her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McBride. What were you saying?" she asked, blushing.

"Perhaps you can answer the question on the board for us," the teacher said. Sarah glanced at the equation, but couldn't make it out. Math never was her strong suit.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know," she said quietly. She could hear her classmates giggling and tittering away all around her.

"Well Miss Williams, perhaps you should start paying closer attention during class."

"Yes, Mr. McBride," she said, sliding down in her desk. The teacher explained the problem on the board, and Sarah struggled to keep her eyes on the board. She had been having the most wonderful daydream, but her grades certainly couldn't afford that. Her parents and teachers were all right; she needed to buckle down.

And yet... the clear blue autumn sky outside looked so inviting. How she wished she could be out there, enjoying the cool, crisp fresh air, instead of in this stuffy classroom, surrounded by people who didn't particularlary like her. No, she mustn't think like that. She needed to stay focused.

The door to the classroom swung open, and the principal, Mrs. Lane, and the gym teacher Mrs. Hart came in. The student's attention was drawn to the newcomers. The principal only ever came to a classroom unless someone was really in trouble. Whispers were floating about, everyone with a different theory.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. McBride, but I wonder if I could make a quick announcement?" Mrs. Lane asked.

"Of course, but please hurry."

"Students!" she said, clapping her hands. The class kept on chattering softly. The drone drowned out the principal almost entirely.

"HEY, LISTEN UP!" Mrs. Hart bellowed. Her rough, almost mannish voice was loud and demanding, perfect for calling out to students on the opposite end of a field. The whispers stopped immediately, and the principal began again.

"Thank you, Angela. Students, I'd like to announe that this year's Halloween Dance will not take place in the gym as usual. This year, we will host it in the old town hall, down by the river. As always, costumes are permitted, and suggested, but we also as always ask that you keep them tasteful. Thank you, and enjoy your class." And with that, the visitors took their leave. As the door shut, the chatter started up again.

"Ooh, the old town hall. Spooky..."

"Isn't that place supposed to be haunted...?"

"That's what makes it perfect..!"

"Is it safe..?"

"Well duh, they're not going to make us do something that isn't safe..."

Sarah listened to the conversations all around her, but didn't join in. She never did, she knew she wasn't wanted.

"If you're through, I'd like to get back to Algebra now," Mr. McBride shouted. Gradually, the talking died down, and the class presumed with their lesson.

Sarah was very excited for the dance. She loved Halloween, it was her very favorite holiday. Her mother had sent her the cutest costume from New York, and she couldn't wait to wear it. It was Alice in Wonderland, a blue pinafore dress, complete with knee socks and mary janes. She didn't think Irene would approve, but then again, what did her stepmother approve of? The two of them had been getting along better lately, but they still fought over some things, such as Sarah's love of dressing up. But then again, it was Halloween. Surely Irene couldn't object to that?

She couldn't wait to take Toby trick or treating. It would be his very first time, and she was certain that he would get a kick out of it. His current favorite thing in the world (other than his newly affectionate sister) was chocolate.

The bell rang, and the class jumped up, and filed out the door. Sarah lagged behind a bit, and as she stepped out the door into the crowded hallway, her arm was seized, and she was pulled aside. She looked up into the dark eyes of Melanie Alton.

"Hey Sarah, a bunch of us are going down to check out the place for the dance. Do you want to come along?" she asked. Sarah smiled, and nodded. Melanie was a very friendly girl, who always tried to include Sarah. In the past, Sarah had always turned her down, but since her decision to grow up a little bit last spring, she decided that she could no longer be a loner. A teenage girl needed friends.

"Great! I'll meet you outside in five minutes." she said, and bounced off into the crowd.

A/N: Another chapter down. I bet you're all wondering what Jareth has planned for Sarah, aren't you?

Eclectic Me: In fact, there is a reason for the anonymous Chosen members. But I won't say jsut yet.

Please review!


	4. preparations

I do not own Labyrinth. All I own is the white gown I'm going to use to be Sarah on Halloween.

The Feast of All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 4

Jareth sat slumped in his throne, a crystal sitting delicately on his fingertips. He stared inside at the image of a group of teenagers walking through a thicket of trees. Among them was Sarah. The dark haired little minx that had dared to deny him. How he hated her, hated how her slight little form tempted and teased him, hated her innocence, and her cruel, and at the same time gentle nature. He wanted her dead, and yet, he wanted her in his arms, kissing him passionately as he often fantasized. She had him completely under her siren spell, and she didn't even realize it.

His heart burned for her, the little girl who had escaped him. He had been able to think of nothing else since she had left. He desired her, but she had committed a terrible crime against him, and destroyed his kingdom. Many had died, and it taken him all summer to rebuild it. She must be brought back to pay for her crimes, and All Hallows Eve was the perfect time to do it. Fate was a wonderful thing, to make her so accessable to him despite his failure to defeat her.

He got to his feet, and walked off towards the kitchen. He needed to check the preparations for the feast. Every year, his fellow royals got together for a grand feast. They took turns hosting it, and this year was his turn, and as always, he wanted everything to be perfect. From the food that was served, to the dancing, to the entertainment, everything must go off without a hitch.

He tried to take his mind off of Sarah, but it proved impossible. She still loomed over him like some dark, foreboding shadow. She had to be destroyed, it was the only way to rid himself of her spell, and once again regain control of himself. In the months since his defeat, he had been mocked mercilessly by his fellow royals, but infive days time, they would mock him no more. He would prove to everyone, especially Sarah, that no one defied him and got away unscathed.

The kitchen was bustling with activity. Several of the goblins were running around, trying to capture chickens and pigs. Others were carrying crates of exotic fruits and vegtables, freshly harvested from aboveground. He picked up a torn and dirty piece of paper from a filthy counter and inspected it. Yes, things seemed to be going smoothly. He left the kitchen, and went back to the throne room.

A goblin came running up to him, squealing, "Your Highness, Your Highness!"

"What is it?" he snapped at the repulsive creature.

"We've finished cleaning the ballroom, what shall we do now?"

"Oh, I don't know... go get those damned chickens out of the gardens. I want that area pristine," he said, waving the goblin away. It bowed, and scampered off. Jareth sighed, and started off down another passage and down a flight of stairs.

At the bottom, he came to a large circular chamber, with nothing but a small grate on the floor in the center.

A loud, terrible roar came from beneath him, causing a smirk to work it's way across his thin lips. His most precious pet, the minotaur, was getting restless.

Another goblin came up behind him, and cleared it's throat.

"Yes?" Jareth said testily. He was getting annoyed with all these interruptions.

"Well, it's been a few months since we fed the minotaur, and from the sound of it, it's getting pretty... angry, so's I was wondering if we should bring up a prisoner..."

"No," Jareth said coldly.

"Sire?" the creature said, looking up at it's king, eyes wide.

"I want it good and hungry for the feast. After all, I have a very important guest coming..."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was busy making my dress for Halloween. I love it so much! My mom thinks it's supposed to be Giselle from Enchanted, but whatever.

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Please leave another.


	5. the old man

I do not own Labyrinth.

The Feast of All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 5

"I think you guys are really going to like this place. It's so perfect for a Halloween dance!" Melanie said to the small group of girls trudging along behind her.

"Yes, nothing says Happy Halloween like a condemned and supposedly haunted building," Allison Trent said with a nod. Sarah felt very awkward in this group of giggling girls. She wasn't used to hanging out with girls her own age, much less the preppy, popular girls. But they had welcomed her warmly, so maybe going outside her comfort zone wasn't too bad.

They reached the crumbling old building beside the river, a landmark in their town. It was one of the oldest buildings in town, there from the earliest days of the town. It had been abandoned since the early sixties, but no one really wanted to tear it down. So it stood empty, a refuge for squirrels, raccoons, and birds.

Melanie pushed the old door in, and the rusty hinges creaked loudly. A wave of musty warm air rushed out to greet them. The five girls stepped cautiously inside. The building was comprised of three rooms, the front office, the meeting hall, and the mayor's office. The doors had all fallen over, and were laying on the ground. Vandals had obviously gotten in somehow, for the walls were covered with graffiti.

Sarah wandered into the meeting hall, watching her feet very carefully. The benches that had once sat there had been moved to the new building years ago, all that sat there now was fallen mortar and litter. She read some of the graffetti on the walls

_Moira loves Ben_

_Make Peace, Not War_

_L.B & R.W_

_RIP Anna_

And several others that made Sarah blush. Some people used such language!

"Isn't this place perfect, Sarah?" Melanie said. Sarah jumped about a foot in the air. She hadn't heard her sneak up behind her.

"Uh-huh, it's nice. But aren't we worried about the acoustics from the band in this dilapidated old building?" Sarah said, looking around at the crumbling building.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We don't want to destroy this place. My mom would kill me, she's one of the wackos who fought to keep this place standing," Heather Heinz said, casting a doubtful glance around.

"Yeah, who's bright idea was that to use this crap hole?" Ginger Callaway said with a laugh. Melanie, Allison, and Bambi Larson glared at the red haired girl.

"It was ours, as a matter of fact. And the principal said she thought it was a fantastic idea," Melanie said coldly.

"But haven't you heard the stories?" Ginger said defensively.

"Of course I have, but my dad told me they're not true," Melanie retorted.

"I haven't heard the stories. What stories?" Bambi asked. Sarah remembered that Bambi had only moved to town two years ago.

"Well, back in '73, this girl, Anna Putchenik, disappeared without a trace. They searched for months, but they never found her. She was last seen walking into the woods on Halloween night. Supposedly, she came here, and was murdered. She's supposed to have been buried under the floor boards," Ginger said in a low, spooky voice.

"My dad told me before he died that that's not what happened. Anna was having some problems with her dad, so she ran away." Melanie said matter of factly. No one dared argue with her, her father had been a very respected figure in the community, and Melanie held him in the highest esteem.

A high pitched screech came from the rafters above them. The girls screamed, and ran out of the building.

"See, I told you! It's Anna's ghost!" Ginger squealed. There was a flutter of wings as a white barn owl flew out of a whole in the roof. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Heather said. Five of the girls started back down the path, back the way they came. Sarah went off in the other direction.

"Aren't you coming, Sarah?" Allison called to her.

"No, you guys go on ahead," she called back.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow!" Melanie said with a wave.

Sarah loved walking through the woods. She kicked at the fallen leaves coating the ground. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she walked of towards it.

It was a circular enclosure, surrounded by an iron fence. She got closer, and saw that inside, there was a stone bench of some sort. She approached the gate, but found it locked with a heavy padlock.

"Get away from there!" someone screamed behind her. She screamed, and turned around. An old man with long white hair was running at her, waving a walking stick.

"Sorry! Is this your property?" she said, jumping away from the gate.

"No, not mine. The devil's! Flee while you can!" he bellowed. His dark eyes were wild, his mouth foaming at the corners. She felt a little frightend, but held her ground.

"Why should I?"

"This is no place for a nice young girl like you! Do you want to end up like the others?" he yelled, getting up into her face.

"What others?"

"The other girls! Where's Marta, huh? Where's my Marta?"

He looked so frightening and wild, that Sarah found herself running towards home. She didn't stop until she reached her house. She slammed the door behind her, and dashed up the stairs. She flung herself down on her bed, and sighed in relief.

What on earth had that man been going on about? Who was Marta? She decided that the next day after school, she was going to find out...

A/N: Another chapter done! Please review!


End file.
